User blog:Y-Tiger/Eevee Drawings (New types for Eevee to become)
Glideon (Male and female) Glideon - No. 720 --- - Flying - Type 2 --- Desc- Feather creature pokemon --- Pokedex entry - Glideon is still unknown, but it says during the summer time the Male Glideon sings to the dawn rays for a mate. The female Glideon then is drawn towards the male singing that is the loudest. --- How to get Glideon ♂ or ♀: If your eevee a pretty wing and level it till it is level 16. --- Glideon♀ pictures Glideon -Flying type for Eevee.jpg Glideon -Female verison-.jpg Glideon ♂ pictures Glideon -male verison-.jpg|Male Glideon -Male-.jpg Phantomeon Phantomeon - No. 721 --- - Ghost - Type 2 --- Desc- Phantom pokemon --- Pokedex entry - No one is sure how Phantomeon became to be, but rumor has it that it is a spirit of a passed away Eevee... --- How to get Phantomeon: Having a ghost type in your party while battling, if your Eevee faints, it may have a change in evoling into Phantomeon at level 20 or higher. --- Phantomeon pictures Phantomeon.jpg|Phantomeon Phantomeon redrawn.jpg|Redrawn Acideon Acideon - No. 722 --- - Poison - Type 2 --- Desc- Acidic Pokemon --- Pokedex entry - Acideon is one of the many harmful pokemons, just one touch of its fur and your hand may elt. Acideon only allow those it care, love, or trust to touch it's acidic fur. --- How to get Acideon: When holding a poison gem and having a poison type pokemon in the party, it may evolve at level 20. --- Acideon pictures Acideon.jpg|Acideon Acideon redraw.jpg|Acideon redrawn Dryeon Dryeon - No. 723 --- - Dragon - Type 2 --- Desc- scale creature pokemon --- Pokedex entry - Dryeon is known for its hordes inside the hidden parts of the forest, many believe Dryeon also like gems and other shiny things. --- How to get a Dryeon: Give an Eevee at any level pass 10 a dragon scale, it may evolve once leveled up. --- Dryeon Pictures Dryeon.jpg Secteon Secteon - No. 724 --- - Bug - Type 2 --- Desc-insect pokemon --- Pokedex entry - Secteon is consider to be the creepy bug pokemon most trainers don't want. The Secteon ♂ makes webs large enough to caught their pray, sometimes humans are their freast, they also sometimes pray on Secteon ♀ after the birth of their offspring. (Reveres from the Female spider eating the male) --- How to get a Secteon: At level 16, if having a bug type in the party or given the Eevee a bug item, it will evolve. --- Secteon ♀ and ♂ Pictures Secteon.jpg|Yay ^^; Robeon Robeon - No. 725 --- - Steel - Type 2 --- Desc- Robot pokemon --- Pokedex entry - Robeon is a very strange pokemon, the origion of how this pokemon came to be is still unknown. However, it can tell what trainer is theirs. --- How to get a Robeon: Still unknown. --- Robeon Pictures Robeon.jpg Crysteon Crysteon - No. 726 --- - Rock - Type 2 --- Desc- The Mineral pokemon --- Pokedex entry - This pokemon is known for its abilite to collect crystals, minerals and even some gems with its fur skillfully. Miners normally use this pokemon with other pokemons in getting Minerals. --- How to get Crysteon: Have it hold one of the shards that you find at any level and you'll get a Crysteon. --- Crysteon Pictures Crysteon.jpg|Crysteon Mineon Mineon - No. 277 --- - Ground - Type 2 --- Desc- Digging Pokemon --- Pokedex entry - Mineon is a rare ground pokemon, its body is made of the hard pieces that made the earth; however, this pokemon can still grow fur on its body in some places. Said that the Mineon is almost related to Crysteon. --- How to get Mineon: Ensure that the eevee is holding a ground item at any level pass 7 --- Mineon Pictures Mineon.jpg Feneon Feneon - No. 728 --- - Fighting - Type 2 --- Desc- Fighting Pokemon --- Pokedex entry - Feneon is the only Eevee evolution that stands on its back feet with no issues, due to this abilite, this makes up for Feneon's small hits with fast speed and smooth dodges. --- How to get Feneon: Have a Fighting memeber in the party while Eevee is holding one of the items that helps with Attack, it will evolve after 12 level. --- Feneon Pictures Feneon.jpg|Feneon (Still editing) Category:Blog posts